It's Just Unfair
This is the premiere of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Reward Challenge: Temple Transfer One person will compete for their tribe by climbing a 12-foot (3.7 m) pole to retrieve a wooden turtle. They would then have to dig themselves under a log. Finally, they would solve a Tower of Hanoi puzzle with the turtle as the top piece to win the challenge. Reward: Flint and a bag of beans. Winner: Idir Immunity Challenge: A River, Run Through It Six members of each tribe would race across a series of sand hills and into a river to retrieve a raft with puzzle planks tied to it. When all six members of the tribe returned to shore with the raft, the puzzle planks could be untied and taken back to the start line. The two remaining tribe members would assemble the planks into a staircase. Once all of the tribe was at the top of the staircase, two tribe members would work together to navigate a peg through a table maze, which would release the tribe's flag, giving that tribe victory in the challenge. 'Winner: '''Idir Story Day 1 On a small fishing vessel, sixteen new players wait to begin the adventure of a lifetime. Although they haven't spoken, they are already forming first impressions. The fishing vessel arrives on the beach and the sixteen people get off and meet Jeff, who stands between two 12 foot poles. He starts introductions and separates the two tribes. He then asks for each tribe to select a representative for their first reward challenge of the season. Feeling like he is the strongest, Idir selects Alf. After begging, Lola is selected for Bazid. When asked why she wanted to compete, Lola states she wants to make a good first impression and winning this challenge can do that. The two then get into position for the first challenge. At the start of the challenge, Alf flies up the pole while Lola struggles climbing up. Alf makes it back down with his turtle by the time Lola is half way up her pole. Idir loudly cheers on Alf while Lola gets faint words of encouragement from her tribe. Baron and Barbie can hardly watch Lola during the challenge. Alf begins to dig under the log. Lola finally gets the turtle and falls down the pole. Lola struggles to dig under the log as Alf gets under the log and begins the puzzle. With the help of his tribe, Alf is able to fly through the puzzle while Lola continues to struggle with the digging. Alf finally completes the puzzle, winning his tribe reward. Jeff congratulates Alf on his win and sends the two tribes away. Idir arrives to their camp and they all congratulate Alf. Gerda and Alf go off together to collect wood for their shelter. The two begin to bond and form a close friendship. They make a final two deal and promise to keep each other informed of anything they hear about the other. Meanwhile, Alexis plays hard. She goes up to Sam and Casey and tells them she is forming an all girls alliance. Alexis states that the girls are stronger than the men and can win the challenges without them. Alexis then leaves the two. Sam and Casey laugh at Alexis' strong arm approach and agree her playing hard will make her a target so she needs to go first. At Bazid, Lola apologizes for her poor performance. The tribe says it is ok, as it was a hard challenge and get to work. The two that the tribe finds least helpful are Gary and Tiffany. Gary complains about the tiniest detail while Tiffany barely helps build the shelter. Baron tells Gary to start helping but Gary ignores him and continues to complain while barely helping. Both Baron and Max agree Gary is useless. Throughout the day, the two tribes finish up their shelter. It soon begins to rain, forcing both tribes to hide under their shelter. Day 2 Morning on Bazid, Barbie, Baron, Jessi, Max, and Nick go off on their own. The five realize they are the only competent members of their tribe and agree to align with each other and go to the final five. The five return to camp and see Gary scrambling around for the idol. Knowing he is caught, Gary says he was looking for his contacts. At Idir, Alexis states she is going on a walk. Knowing something is up, Sam and Casey tell Tyler they are gonna trail her. The two follow Alexis at a distance and watch her dig around the ground and trees. Casey says that Alexis won't be able to find it. Just as she finishes her sentence, Alexis screams with joy as she pulls the idol out from a tree. She stuffs it down her pants as Sam and Casey rush back. The two inform Tyler and Gerda what they saw. Alexis returns to camp with more wood for their shelter as Idir attempts to fix their roof. Gerda states that the roof is fine and doesn't need to be fixed. However, Sam states that rain got in through the roof and it could possibly rain again. Gerda says the sky is clear as rain soon begins to drip on the tribe. They quickly finish their shelter and huddle in the shelter. At Bazid, the rain hits hard. Gary attempts to lighten the mood by telling jokes. However, his jokes come off as trying to hard and not funny. He gets pity laughs but after five jokes, the tribe just stops laughing. Even after they stop laughing, Gary continues making jokes. Day 3 The two tribes meet for their first immunity challenge. After a small back and forth, Jeff gets the players ready. At the start of the challenge, Idir pulls ahead as Gary and Lola struggle for Bazid. Baron drags Gary as they are halfway through the hills. Idir manage to get their planks and rush back to Tyler and Sam, who are waiting to do the puzzle. By the time the two start the puzzle, Bazid finally get their planks. Tyler and Sam get halfway done as Bazid return with their planks. Idir finishes their plank puzzle and rush up to the maze. Gerda and Alf begin the maze as Barbie and Tiffany struggle on the puzzle. Gerda and Alf fly through the maze and raise their flag, winning immunity for Idir. At camp, Lola goes off as she wants to be alone. Gary takes this time to push for Lola to go, solely blaming her for their lost. Nick, however, states that Gary was also a reason they lost. Gary gets defensive and annoys Nick. As Gary continues to campaign, Nick leaves. Jessi asks Nick why he left. He states that Gary is annoying and is voting him no matter what. Jessi agrees, saying Gary has no social skills. Baron, however, talks to Max and Barbie about keeping Gary and voting Lola. When asked why, he states Lola has shown to be weak in both challenge and will be a hindrance to the tribe going forward. Max agrees, but says they need to go with the majority of the tribe so they do not become targets. At Tribal, Lola apologizes to the tribe about her weak performances in both challenges. Gary, however, spends his time going after Lola, trying to get the others to vote her. Nick stops Gary, saying he is hurting himself more than hurting Lola. When asked if Lola going would help the tribe, Baron says it would as Lola hasn't done much to impress. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, his campaigning and annoyance is his downfall as Gary goes in a 7-1 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * The Bazid idol is discovered! * Alexis gets on more peoples nerves. * Someones laziness could get them voted out! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey